Mimic Master
by Poofy The Dark Master
Summary: Rani is a young girl, who knows nothing of her past. As her past slowly comes back to her, she then learns that she needs to be careful about not only the people she chooses to be around, but how she combats the darkness of her past.
1. Chapter 1

Poofy: Welcome to my redo of Mimic Master!

Rani: And of course, you have taken your time.

Jaxs: What did you except from Poofy, she's been busy.

Poofy: Thanks, Jaxs, and yes Rani, life can keep you busy.

Rani: Whatever, at least your updating now.

Jaxs: Poofy doesn't own Fairy Tail or its characters, but she owes me and Rani.

Poofy: Thanks, Jaxs, I hope y'all enjoy!

CHAPTER ONE: The Return of the Mimic Master

The Fairy Tail Guild Hall was filled with excitement. Jaxs walked up to a window looking out into the city. He was ready to see Rani after five years.

Lucy who had recently became a member looked at Jaxs then a Natsu. "What is with all of this excitement?" She asked seeing that the guild was getting a party together for their Mimic Master.

Natsu looked at Lucy as a large smiled came across his face. "It Rani. She's returning from a job." Natsu said happily.

"She's been gone for too long." Erza said walking up behind Lucy. "Master will be happy to hear that she is back." She added.

Lucy looked at Erza. "How long has she been gone?" Lucy asked.

Jaxs looked at Lucy. "She been on a job for five years." He said walking over to them. "And of course, Laxus isn't here. She'll be disappointed by that." Jaxs added a bit ticked off by it.

Gray had been listening. "No point in getting mad, this is supposed to be a happy event." Gray said. "And there's no point in upsetting the Mimic Master." He added.

Lucy looked at Gray. "Wait the Mimic Master?" She asked as Gray nodded. "I heard she can copy any power, but she only uses one in battle." Lucy added.

Jaxs looked at Lucy a bit surprised that she knew that. "Wait how did you know that, Lucy?" Jaxs asked.

Lucy smiled. "She's in the Sorcerer Magazine." Lucy said smiling.

Mirajane Strauss walked over to Jaxs. "Rani will talk to Laxus about not being here." She said.

Jaxs looked at Mirajane. "I know she will, but I don't want her to be upset." Jaxs said.

"Rani won't be upset about this, I'm sure about." Erza said.

Levy was near the window when she spotted Rani. "She's here." Levy said as the guild hall's doors opened as a tall girl with long dark blonde hair, that was pulled back into a braid. Her bangs framed a pair of dark purple eye. She wore a pair of faded, ripped, dark blue skinny jeans, with black knee length boots, a white strapless, crop top, with a sleeveless, black hoodie, and a black choker around her neck walked into the guild hall.

"Rani." Everyone called seeing the girl.

Rani smiled hearing her name. She walked straight to the bar with the guild master, Makarov. "Grandfather." Rani said.

Lucy looked at Natsu hearing the word grandfather come out of Rani's mouth. "She's not really his granddaughter, but he did take her in when she was young." Erza answer Lucy.

Makarov looked at Rani. "Then the job went well." He said.

Rani looked at Makarov. "It took longer then I had excepted it to took, but yes everything went well." Rani said.

Makarov nodded. "Well its good to have you back." He said as Rani nodded.

After Rani had finished talking to Makarov, she made her way over to Erza. "I'm confident that you have kept Natsu and Gray from fighting." Rani said.

Erza smiled. "They tried." Erza said as Natsu and Gray both backed away from Rani they knew she hated them fighting.

"Look, Rani, we won't fight, unless Natsu starts something." Gray said before he realized that his pants were on fire.

Natsu went to laugh before he realized he had a block of ice around his pants.

Rani smiled. "I really hope you two will stop fighting, at least not with me around." Rani said before soaking both with water. "Now, where's Laxus?" She asked.

Jaxs looked at Rani. "He's not here, neither are Evergreen, Freed, and Bickslow." Jaxs said no to happy that Laxus had left on a job like he did.

Rani nodded. "I see, well then I'll have to talk to him about when he returns." She said. "I actually expected this from him, so I'm not upset or surprised by it." Rani added making Jaxs look at Rani.

"See I told you not to worry about it, Jaxs." Mirajane said as she watched Rani walk off towards the jobs board. "Is she going to take another job this soon." She added.

Rani looked at the jobs and quickly spotted one that was nearby. "Sorry about this everyone, but I'll be back in a few days." Rani said as everyone in the guild hall looked at her and cheered.

Lucy looked at Erza. "Rani isn't the type of person to take breaks and she'll push herself to her limits." Erza said watching Rani head for the doors.

Levy looked at Rani. "Be careful on your job." Levy said as Rani smiled and nodded to her before she left.

Jaxs watched not too surprised by her leaving so soon. "She'll be fine, Levy." Jaxs said hoping he was right.

Rani walked through Magnolia headed out into the forest before stopping when she realized she was being followed. "Phamton Lord." She said quietly as a few members walked out from around the tress, surrounding her.

"Oh, look the little fairy is leaving her home." One of them said mocking Fairy Tail.

Rani frowned. "What does Phantom Lord want?" She asked not too happy having ran into them out here.

A tall male walked forward, he was dressed in a lot of black. "You'll see." He said as a male with a bunch of metal appeared behind Rani. "Gejeel you can do whatever you want with her." The male said as him and the others left leaving Gajeel.

Rani turned around right as Gajeel lunged at her. Rani quickly put up a shield to block his attack, but when his attack hit the shield, it started cracking, which caused Rani to cough up blood. Once Gajeel broke threw the shield, Rani was already on her knees. Gajeel had used an iron first and hit Rani under her jaw sending her flying backwards into a tree and knocked her out.

**The End**

Poofy: Well that's good way to end the story! I'll try to update with the next chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 2: A Calm Before The Storm

Poofy: Welcome back to another chapter! Sorry that it took me so long to update, school and work have had me busy. And as of now, I'm on Christmas break so I'll upload as much as possible. Without further delay here's the next chapter, I hope y'all like it.

CHAPTER TWO: THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM

Rani woke on a bed with no injuries after what had happened. Jaxs was asleep in the chair next to her. She could tell that she was in the infirmary of the guild hall. She quietly got out of the bed and headed over to the door and opened it to find Mirajane on the other side. "Your awake." Mirajane said cheerfully.

Rani nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine now." She said hearing the other members complaining about Phantom Lord. "So, I wasn't dreaming about what happened." Rani added.

Mirajane looked at Rani. "Jaxs found you when he was leaving on a job." Mirajane said.

Rani looked at the ground. "Excuse me." She said walking past Mirajane. Everyone in the guild looked at her.

Erza walked over to Rani but didn't say anything when Rani punched a wall out of anger. Erza hugged Rani. "Don't worry." Erza said.

Rani looked at Erza. "I didn't even have time to defend myself." Rani said still mad.

Natsu looked at Rani. "They'll pay for hurting you." Natsu said.

Rani smiled at Natsu. "You'll just end up getting in trouble." She said before looking at Erza again. "Next time I'll teach them not to mess with us." Rani added.

Jaxs had woken and came out of the infirmary when he realized that Rani wasn't there. He was happy that she wasn't hurt worse than she was. "Talking big again?" Jaxs asked before realizing that his shorts were solid ice. "Again." He said.

Rani smiled. "It wasn't me this time." Rani said putting the blame on Gray.

Gray looked at Rani but didn't say anything at first. "Why would I freeze his shorts when I can freeze the fire butt." He said.

Natsu looked at Gray but didn't say anything before Gray's pants caught fire and Natsu's were a solid block of ice.

"No fighting." Rani warned. She didn't like those two fighting, but quickly both Natsu and Gray were wet. "You two know I don't like fighting." She added.

Lucy looked at Rani, then Natsu and Gray not surprised at what Rani had done, but something seemed off. "How were you able to do that without a spell?" Lucy asked.

Rani shrugged. "I don't know." She said not too sure. "I've always been able to, I guess." Rani said.

Lucy looked at Rani. "You've always been able to do that, but you don't know why." Lucy said.

Rani nodded. "Every time I think about it, it makes my head hurt." She said. "But it comes in handy." Rani added.

Jaxs walked over to Rani after the block of ice turned into water. "Rani don't remember much from when she was young." He said. "But she has a good memory of spells." Jaxs added.

Rani smiled hearing Jaxs. "I also copy what I see, Jaxs." Rani said still smiling. For now, Phantom Lord was off her mind. "And most of what I use comes from you." She added still looking at Jaxs.

Lucy looked at Rani and Jaxs. "I figure you would have copied Natsu or Gray with them fighting a lot." Lucy said.

Gray smiled. "She does, but she mostly copies Jaxs to mess with him." He said. "It gets on his nerves when she does it." Gray added.

Rani smiled. "I just copy what I see." Rani said. "By the way, Gray I've been mainly copying you lately." She added.

Gray looked at Rani not surprised. "I figured you were." Gray said looking at Rani still.

Rani smiled still. "I find it funny to copy you like with Jaxs." She said happily. "Oh, I guess I should warn you when I do copy your powers." Rani added thinking about it.

Gray nodded. "I don't mind it, like Jaxs." He said as Jaxs looked at Gray. "It helps you in the long run." Gray added.

Rani smiled grew a little at that. "Thanks Gray." She said. Rani then looked over the guild hall before spotting Levy. Rani than walked over to Levy. "Hi Levy." Rani said.

Levy looked up seeing Rani and smiled. "I'm glad you're okay." She said before standing up to hug Rani. "You had me worried." Levy added.

Rani smiled a bit sadly. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that Levy." Rani said letting Levy hug her first before hugging back. "I didn't think anything would happen." She added.

Levy let go of Rani. "When Jaxs brought you back last night, everyone was upset." Levy said. "But we are all happy that you're okay now." She added.

Rani frowned. "I was ambushed by Phantom Lord." She said as everyone stopped what they were doing. "I couldn't protect myself." Rani added now crying, which was rare for her.

Levy pulled Rani into another hug as the other members were getting mad at what happened. "Rani don't worry, you have us to help you." Levy said trying to cheer Rani up.

Rani looked at Levy, then the rest of the guild. She wiped her tears away. "Your right." Rani said. "I do have all of you." She added.

A few hours pasted and Rani was sitting at the bar with her head down. She had a drink next to her. She looked at the wall. "Hm." She said to herself.

Erza looked at Rani. "I'm worried." She said before looking at Natsu and Gray.

Lucy looked at Erza. "Does she break down that easily?" Lucy asked a bit confused.

Erza shook her head. "No, she rarely cries." She said wondering if Rani was okay.

Natsu looked at Lucy. "Rani just needs some time to calm down and relax." He said. "She'll be back to herself in no time." Natsu added.

Rani sat up before taking a drink. She then sat it down before looking at Natsu from where she was siting. She then got up and walked over to him. "Hm, your right about that." Rani said smiling. "But you and Gray are still not allowed to fight." She added.

Erza smiled realizing that Rani was fine. "If they do, I'll let you handle it." Erza said as Rani's smiled grew.

Gray and Natsu frowned. "Thanks, Erza." Rani said happily. She was back to her normal self now. "I think I'm going to turn in for the night." Rani said before leaving for the girl's dorm.

The next day Rani woke and felt that something was off. She quickly got dressed and headed into the main area of the guild hall. She frowned hearing that Levy, Jet, and Droy were hurt, this made Rani mad.

Erza spotted Rani. "Rani." She said walking over to Rani. "Phantom Lord will pay." Erza added.

Rani nodded. "They have crossed the line attacking Levy, Jet, and Droy like that." She said before walking past Erza. "We can't let Phantom Lord get away with this." Rani added.

Natsu looked at Rani seeing that she was mad. "They won't get away with this." Natsu said shooting fire from his mouth.

Rani smiled a little. "Your right." She agreed. "They will pay for what they done." Rani added.

Makarov who had heard his guild had rallied them to attack Phantom Lord. Rani had stayed back wanting to stay with Levy, Jet, and Droy to help heal them.

Rani walked the streets heading to the hospital and as she was walking, she saw that Lucy was about to be ambushed and quickly put up a protect barrier. "Who do you think you are attacking my friend." Rani said getting Juvia and Sol's attention, as well as Lucy's.

Lucy looked at Rani realizing what she had done. "Rani, when did you get here?" Lucy asked before realizing the look on Rani's face, plus the dark force around her. Lucy knew that something was wrong then.

The dark force shot out towards Juvia and Sol. Rani had no control over, so the building near were being hit as well. She had never used this power before. Juvia and Sol were able to dodge it easily. Rani the realize the dark force acted on her anger and at the same time an image of a person who looked a lot like Rani flashed through her mind distracting her enough to be attacked. She was hit hard in the side with an earth spell and then sent fire people at Juvia, who easily put them out. As Rani's anger was growing again, Juvia quickly caught her in a water bubble. Rani tried to get free, but soon fell unconscious. Juvia then let the water bubble disappeared and then Rani fell to the ground. Lucy was surprised and try to help Rani but was knocked unconscious and kidnapped by Phantom Lord.

Rani woke a few minutes later realizing what had happened and quickly got up in pain from not healing her injury and headed back to her guild hall. When she got inside Erza looked up seeing Rani.

"What happened to you?" Erza asked seeing that Rani was soaked wet and that she had blood on her crop top.

Rani looked at Erza. "Phantom Lord kidnapped Lucy." Rani said know realizing that she needs to heal her injury.

Erza looked at Rani. "Natsu went to save Lucy." She said making Rani sit down. "Why are you wet?" Erza asked.

Rani looked at Erza. "The two members from Phantom Lord that I faced was a water user that made it rain and an earth user, probably two of they're Element 4." She said.

Gray looked at Rani. "You went up against two of them on your own." Gray said before seeing that Rani was upset.

"I couldn't protect Lucy." Rani said almost in tears. Just then Natsu returned with Lucy. Rani looked up happy to see that Lucy was okay. "I'm sorry Lucy." Rani said.

"I'm the one who is sorry." Lucy said making everyone in the guild look at her. "I'm the reason you were attacked." She added.

Rani looked at Lucy. "Lucy." Rani said not sure what Lucy was talking about. But she felt bad that Lucy was taken.

"My father hired Phantom Lord to bring me back home." Lucy said sitting on a barrel. She was upset that her friends were being hurt.

Rani looked to Lucy then Erza. "Erza there's something I need to talk to you about." Rani said. Erza looked at Rani. "When I fought against the two members of Phantom Lord a weird thing happened." She added.

Erza looked at Rani. "What happened?" Erza asked now a bit confused.

"Well I got really mad, then a dark force appeared around me and attacked without me doing anything." Rani said worried that it could happen again.

Erza looked at Rani. "If anymore fighting happens, I want you to stay back and protect Lucy." Erza said. "I don't want to risk anything happening." She added.

Rani nodded. "Alright, I will." Rani said a bit unsure about what will happen now. Rani then looked at Lucy.

Erza looked at Rani then Lucy. "Don't worry we won't let anything happen." Erza said.

Lucy looked at everyone in her guild and felt bad for being responsible for everything.

Rani then heard Laxus' voice and walked over to Mirajane. "Laxus we need you to come back and help us." Rani said.

Laxus looked at Rani. "Your back, but why would I come back to help. You must be out of your mind." Laxus said laughing the matter off before ending the call.

"What's gotten into him?" Rani asked wondering why Laxus would say anything like that to her.

Mirajane looked at Rani. "I do not know, but there is no telling what he is thinking at the moment," Mirajane said.

Rani nodded. "Your right, maybe he'll change his mind and will come to help us." Rani said hoping that she was right and that Laxus would come to their aid especially with them going up against Phantom Lord the way they are.

Suddenly the ground stated to shake as everyone in Fairy Tail saw what looked like a moving building heading their way.

**The End**

Poofy: Thanks for reading! I'm going to try to update more when I can. I hope y'all enjoy the chapter!


End file.
